Housewarming
by whomii2
Summary: Post 1.21 Many Happy Returns
1. Chapter 1 Housewarming gift

Things had been strained between them since the events of John's birthday. Although as the wronged party John felt justified in his anger, he didn't like the way Finch was so tentative around him now and the implication that Finch might be even just a little afraid of what John might do. It washed away his anger, leaving John feeling just sad. As Finch was keeping his distance and treating him with kid gloves, John figured he would have to make the first overture to let Finch know he was forgiven. So one day when they had finished early with a number, John invited Finch to come to dinner at his new apartment. Finch had blinked at him for a moment in surprise before hesitantly saying "Ok."

John called ahead and on the way home swung by a diner he had been to before to pick up dinner for two. He didn't really have time to shop or cook something, but he wanted this meal to be a bit better than the usual take out they had in the library. He then tidied up a bit, which mostly meant checking that his various weapons were stashed out of sight and plumping a few pillows to make the place seem a bit more homey. Precisely on time he heard a knock indicating Finch's arrival. When he opened the door he saw Finch awkwardly offering -a plant? No doubt as a housewarming gift. Looking a little closer, John noticed that it wasn't just a plant, for something seemed to be swimming below the plant's roots, above a group of colored marbles.

"A fish, Finch?" John asked surprised. The fish, seeming to react to something in the atmosphere, puffed itself up in a glorious display of scarlet color.

"A betta fish, Mr. Reese. A Siamese fighting fish. And a peace lily as a sort of peace offering. I thought you could use…a little friend. You spend too much time alone."

Looking between Finch and the red fish he was tentatively offering cradled in both hands, John smiled a small smile and said "Thank you, Harold"


	2. Chapter 2 Fusco's friend

John would have to admit, Finch's housewarming gift was easy to take care of. He had tried the vase in a few different locations where the betta fish could add a splash of life and color to his still spartan apartment.

To assure Finch that "Red" was still alive and kicking, he would bring the fish with him to the library on occasion so the fish could keep Finch company. It was during one of these proof-of-life visits that Finch must have decided that the fish, like John, required an upgrade in his living quarters. So now Red had a small aquarium, equipped with a castle and some tasteful plants.

While dropping off some police reports one day, Fusco noticed the addition to the library and exclaimed "Hey, a fish!"

"Very good Lionel, you really ARE a detective"

"What's it doing here?"

"It's mine. Finch gave it to me" Reese said smugly.

Lionel scowled, a little miffed - with all he'd done, didn't he rate a fish?

Finch, ever observant, must have noticed Lionel's hurt. The next time Lionel visited Finch asked him to get a box from the other room. The box had holes in the lid and shook slightly when Lionel put it on the table.

"Open it up, its for you"

Intrigued, Lionel opened the box and removed - a tortoise.

"The tortoise should be easy to take care of and won't need much attention when you have to work long hours."

Lionel wasn't too sure about the present, but thanked Finch anyway. Meanwhile the tortoise, attracted by the sight of the plants, had ambled over toward the aquarium. Red puffed himself up threateningly in defense of his turf. Noting the two together Lionel broke into a broad smile "Mines bigger!"

Epilogue:

Fusco's son was intrigued by the new addition. Dubbing him "Raphael," he took to feeding the tortoise pieces of lettuce while he sat at the kitchen table doing his homework.

 _(AN: yes, I know Lionel never really got to hang out at the Library or the Subway, but I thought that was a bit unfair so in this fic series he gets to go to the "batcave")_


	3. Chapter 3 Momma's kitten

They were meeting at a diner that had become one of their more regular haunts. Finch was uncharacteristically late, and the others had already settled into their booth to enjoy a cup of coffee when he finally arrived.

Finch apologized for his tardiness, stating "I was compelled to stop and render assistance to a poor unfortunate as I was en route" and with that he pulled a rather bedraggled calico kitten from his coat pocket and placed it on the table. (Reese took the staffs unflappable acceptance of the kitten as further proof of Harold's probable ownership of the establishment)

As the kitten lapped at the cream Fusco had poured into a saucer, Carter cooed "He's such a sweetie! He looks just like momma's old cat. Poor thing finally passed last month."

"Really?" Finch remarked innocently. "Perhaps your mother could see her way to providing some shelter for our homeless waif. I don't think I could spare the time to take care of a kitten, as looking after our Mr. Reese occupies far too much of my time."

Reese rolled his eyes at the dig but said nothing, merely sharing a knowing glance with Fusco.

Apparently the Pet Fairy had struck again.


End file.
